Mi Tímido
by RayearthFan
Summary: UA Dedicado a la pareja más linda de Rayearth! Umi y Clef, por cierto es mi favorita. 100% CLEMI. Lo haces tan difícil, pero sé que lograré conquistarte.


_Saludos a todas las fans de Rayearht! Y ahora lo que todas esperábamos, hasta yo! El CLEMI!!! Sin duda Umi(Marina) y Clef son mi pareja favorita, los dos al ser tan opuestos se ven tan lindos juntos. Esta es la más larga de las 3 que he escrito, por obvias razones, jejeje. Ya saben ni Rayearth ni la canción me pertenecen ^_^_

_Dedicado especialmente a Tenshi of Valhalla y Serena Ryuuzaki, otras dos CLEMI maniacas como yo ^_~ que me han dado apoyo, inspiración y mucha diversión con sus fics. Gracias chicas, esta va por ustedes! Que lo disfruten…_

**Mi Tímido**

-Segura que estarás bien Marina?

-Claro Lucy! Por qué no habría de estarlo, vamos ya estoy demasiado grandecita, además hemos estado tan ocupadas que Anaís y tú no han podido pasar tiempo con sus chicos adorados ^_^

-Entonces no nos acompañarás?

-No Anaís, cómo crees!?!?!?! Estaré mejor sola, tomaré el sol por un rato y tal vez logre conquistar algún muchacho guapo ^o^ jojojo.

-¬¬¡¡ De acuerdo... nos vemos.

Tras una larga y agotadora gira, Paris les había dado una sorpresa a las chicas: darían el último concierto de la temporada en uno de los hoteles más importantes de las playas de Miami, así iban a tener la oportunidad de poder vacacionar también, y qué mejor que en un lugar como ese.

_Era mitad del verano  
en un rincón junto al mar  
y yo soñaba en la playa  
con el hombre ideal_

Cuando sus amigos dejaron sola a Marina, ella se sentó sobre una toalla en la arena bajo una sombrilla enorme, la verdad no era muy divertido ser mal tercio entre sus amigas y sus novios, mientras miraba el azul del mar se encontraba pensando en lo que hacía pocos meses su amiga Lucy le había preguntado…

**FLASHBACK***

_-Marina, alguna vez te has enamorado??_

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Lucy? pues no… pero eso es algo que en estos momentos no me interesa…_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Me alegro por ellas, al fin han encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, ambos son buenos chicos. Lantis es un poco callado, pero en fin así le ha de gustar a Lucy, y Paris siempre ha apoyado a Anaís en todo, eso demuestra lo mucho que la quiere. "Los chicos ideales de Anaís y Lucy" ^_^ a veces quisiera encontrar también al mío, de cierta manera me dan un poco de envidia. "Mi hombre ideal…"

Para ser sinceros ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo debería ser, haciendo memoria el amor no era algo que se le diera muy bien a la chica peliazul, en sus recuerdos solo habían malas experiencias y fracasos… más bien decepciones. Paul: decía quererla y al final terminó yendo detrás de una chica "mejor", vaya hombre! Marco: Al principio todo iba bien, pero decidió que el trabajo era más importante que ella y la dejó. Richard, Richard! Ese había sido el peor de ellos…

-Aún me cuesta creer que todo era simple apariencia…

***FLASHBACK***

Llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, él la trataba como a una princesa así que decidió empezar una relación con el chico cuando éste se lo pidió pocos días atrás. Se encontraban en el despacho de Richard conversando (era uno de los empresarios más cotizados y por tanto uno de los hombres más ricos del país).

-Marina, no te parece magnífico el que hayamos iniciado una relación.

-Hem, pues si, supongo que estoy un poco emocionada.

-Igual yo! Imagínate esto: "Richard McGray uno de los hombres más ricos de NorteAmérica saliendo con Marina Ryuuzaki, la más hermosa integrante del grupo más famoso del momento _Rayearth_, una de las chicas más cotizadas por su belleza y por si fuera poco hija del senador Ryuuzaki". Mañana nuestra relación será vista a la luz por la prensa, eso nos convendrá a ti y a mí más de lo que crees…

-Qué! Estás diciendo que lo único que te importa de mí es la publicidad que te puedo dar!?!?!

-Bueno, seamos sinceros… tú y yo no somos nada compatibles, lo único que nos une es nuestra "amistad", pero nada más, somos diferentes nunca podríamos tener una relación verdadera, pero ya que somos tan allegados debemos aprender a aprovechar las oportunidades que se nos presentan y ésta es una de ellas.

Ella respondió abofeteando su rostro a punto del llanto.

-Olvídalo, creía que realmente estabas interesado en mí, pero veo que todo era una simple y cruel mentira, eres igual que todos los demás, no quiero volver a verte el resto de mi vida, adiós!!

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Con esos recuerdos tan dolorosos he llegado a pensar que el amor no fue hecho para mí.

_Tenía tantos galanes  
loquitos todos por mí,  
atletas esculturales  
para poder elegir_

Marina, tenía el semblante triste y la cabeza baja cuando de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un grupo de chicos guapos y fornidos (recuerden que estamos en la playa!) que se encontraban reunidos a su alrededor.

-Vaya! Que belleza.

-Parece una hermosa sirena… vean ese cuerpo!

-Hey! Muñeca, te gustaría dar una vuelta?

-Qué!!! Yo!!! Bueno, estem… 0_0¡ (_noooo, que hago… .)_

Marina se sentía acosada por más de veinte chicos, entre ellos guapos pero engreídos galanes alardeando de sus musculaturas para tratar de impresionarla.

En otro lado de la playa, y al mismo tiempo que ocurrían estos hechos, un chico se encontraba sentado a la orilla del mar completamente expuesto al sol, remojando sus pies en el agua. Se encontraba pensativo:

-El mar es increíble, ese color azul profundo que incluso logra calmarme cuando ando desesperado. Siempre es bueno venir aquí cuando intento…

El sonido de un alboroto producido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba por qué la gente hacía tanto alboroto, eso perturbaba su tranquilidad, la curiosidad no era algo suyo, pero esta vez se aventuró para averiguar que lo producía. Al acercarse vio a muchos jóvenes rodeando algo, pero qué? Enfocó más su mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar…

_Pero el flechazo tardó en llegar  
un chico tímido algo especial,  
ojos azules, me enamorarás_

Marina estaba en aprietos, no sabía cómo iba a salir de ese tumulto de hombres desesperados… su cara denotaba desesperación, y cuando levantó la cara, en uno de los espacios que los chicos no cubrían, topó con una mirada muy parecida a la suya, bueno al menos en el color del cielo, esa mirada no era como aquellas que estaban acosándola, sino se percibía gentil, pura y profunda, muy muy profunda… Marina empezó a perderse en ella hasta sonrojarse, cuando de repente fue sacada del trance por una expresión que no le agradó mucho…

-Hey! Oigan, claro que la chica es hermosa! Pero si ella es Marina Ryuuzaki, una de las integrantes de _Rayearth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-Qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (_hay no, se han dado cuenta, que hago? ahora sí no podré librarme tan fácilmente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Nooooo!!!!_

-Si, es ella!!!! Marina!!!!!!!!!!!

-Señorita Ryuuzaki podría darme su autógrafo!!!

-AAAAhhhhh!!! Marina está aquí!!!!! Oigan, vengan todos, Marina de Rayearth está aquí!!!!!!

-Noooooooooooo!!!!! Eso no es cierto, me confunden!!!!! .

-Pero si eres idéntica, tienes que serlo!!!!

-Noooo, no lo soy!!!!

El chico a lo lejos se fue acercando al ver que el alboroto se hacía mayor, Marina si pensarlo se lanzó hacia él, pues no parecía tener intensiones de "atacarla" como los demás.

-Por favor!!! Diles que yo no soy una de las integrantes de Rayearth!!!!! Anda diles, por favor!!!!

-Qué! Bueno, pues… hem…

- ¡¡¡ VAMOS DILO!!!!

- V_V mm… supongo que no!!

-Qué!?! Es una lástima, creí que la había conocido en persona

-Vámonos, no es ella, es una confusión.

-La chica es linda, pero si viene acompañada, entonces olvidémoslo.

Y así se empezaron a dispersar por toda la playa hasta dejarlos solos, calmando de una vez por todas el tremendo alboroto. Ya cuando se quedaron solos…

-Hem, lo siento, muchas gracias por ayudarme. Perdona mi atrevimiento.

-No hay problema, supongo que necesitabas mucho la ayuda, estás bien?

-Sí, gracias por preguntar.

-Bueno, gusto en conocerte, nos vemos…

-Espera! Esto… puedo… acompañarte?- _qué estoy diciendo, pensará que soy una atrevida!!_- Digo, si no tienes algún compromiso con alguien, tampoco quisiera darte problemas. Es decir, vienes solo? O hay alguien que te esté esperando? – _V_V yo y mi gran boca._

-No, no lo creo, está bien vayamos a caminar…

-_Aceptó?? No lo puedo creer, qué tiene ese chico que me hace sentir así…_

_Tímido búscame,  
Te invito a una copa en el mar  
Tímido atrévete  
A qué hora podemos quedar_

Marina había encontrado algo que le agradaba en ese chico y sin saber por qué, quería averiguar más acerca de él…

-Y tú de dónde vienes?

-Ah! Pues yo soy de aquí, supongo que tú si estás de vacaciones por la pregunta que me haces…

-Hem pues si… ^_^ así que eres de aquí, ¿y vives muy lejos?

-No, de hecho podríamos decir que vivo en la playa.

-Vives aquí en la playa!! Entonces no tienes un hogar!!!!

-Jajajajaja, bueno no quise decir eso, me refiero a que yo vivo en uno de los hoteles, en el _StarLight._

-Vives en el _StarLight?_ Wow... es fabuloso.-_Si él vive en donde nos estamos hospedando, eso significa que podré volver a verlo…_

-Bueno, vivo ahí porque soy el administrador del hotel, mi padre es el dueño pero dejó el negocio en mis manos, así que tuve que mudarme aquí. Cuando me siento cansado del trabajo suelo venir a caminar a la playa.

-Ah si? Pienso igual que tú, con solo estar junto al mar siento como todas mis preocupaciones me abandonan ^_^

Ambos empezaron a reír, siguieron platicando de muchas cosas durante largo rato, sin importarles si quiera quienes eran ellos en realidad, se sentían tan a gusto que pasaron el hecho de que no se habían presentado. Al mirar la hora Marina se dio cuenta de que era momento de regresar para encontrarse con sus amigas…

-Hem… lo siento mucho, pero ya es hora de retirarme, mis amigos me deben estar esperando, muchas gracias por ayudarme y acompañarme, me la he pasado muy bien ^_^ a propósito, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-No hay de que, ha sido un placer hacerte compañía, mi nombre es Clef, y cual… -pero Marina habló sin dejarlo terminar.

-Bueno, ya debo irme, nos vemos ^_^

-Espera! Me… me preguntaba si tú… verás, la próxima semana habrá un gran evento en el hotel, algo exclusivo, un grupo muy famoso, bueno eso dicen yo casi no sé de esas cosas,_ Rayearth _ofrecerá un concierto y… quería saber si quisieras venir, no necesariamente conmigo si no quieres, pero si dices que ere mi invitada te dejarán pasar sin problemas.

-Jajajajajajajaja ^o^

-Ah? Qué es lo gracioso?

-En verdad no estabas mintiendo… realmente no sabes quién soy?

-A decir verdad no, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

-Bueno, es que definitivamente no puedo acompañarte a ese evento…

-_Decepcionado y cabizbajo-_ Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

-Pero! No puedo acompañarte al evento porque yo soy Marina Ryuuzaki, una de las integrantes de _Rayearth._

La cara de sorpresa que puso Clef fue indescriptible, de verdad que esperaba cualquier clase de respuesta pero esa era inimaginable, había fijado sus ojos en una chica realmente especial.

-Bueno Clef, ^_^ ahora que lo sabes debo irme, nos vemos luego ^_~

Y salió corriendo del lugar en el que se encontraba con el joven de cabellos lilas.

_Tímido mírame  
Sé que te empiezo a gustar  
Tímido quédate  
No voy a dejarte escapar_

Marina sabía lo que hacía, no estaba rechazando la invitación ni nada por el estilo, pero era lógico que no podría acompañarlo y cantar al mismo tiempo, ya habrían otras ocasiones para encontrárselo, ella sabía perfectamente que como administrador del hotel tendría que encargarse de todo lo referente al evento, las necesidades de las chicas, los ensayos, etc. Esta no sería la última que lo viera. Por su lado Clef se sentía como un tonto, había tenido a una chica muy famosa a su lado y él ni siquiera pudo reconocerla, acaso el hecho de no saber quién era había incomodado a Marina, se habría molestado? Esos y otros pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de Clef, una chica tan famosa y popular entre los chicos, jamás se fijaría en alguien tan introvertido como él.

Por las tardes las chicas tenían que ensayar antes del evento, y mientras ensayaban el administrador observaba que todo estuviera en orden, y uno de esos días sin darse cuenta dijo uno de sus pensamientos en voz alta y alguien lo escuchó claramente.

-En verdad Marina es una chica muy linda…

-Señor administrador, disculpe decía algo?-

-Ah!! 0//0 no, nada…

-De acuerdo-_ si como no, lo escuché todo, jejeje-_ por cierto muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos ha brindado-

Paris pensó que sería mejor no comentar nada al respecto, se había dado cuenta de que el administrador del hotel sentía cierto interés por una de sus chicas, resultaba divertido el pensarlo pues era bien sabido lo reservado que era el joven Clef y no se le había conocido novia alguna, y que él estuviera de esa manera por Marina, una chica extremadamente opuesta a él, era un asunto interesante. Marina notó que Clef había llegado unos minutos antes de terminar, así que apenas finalizaron salió corriendo había donde se encontraba él para saludarlo.

-Buenos días Clef, digo señor Administrador ^_^

-Buenos días señorita Ryuuzaki.

-Señorita Ryuuzaki?? Que formalidad, Clef dime Marina está bien?

-Hem… lo… lo… intentaré.

-Escuché que nos has preparado una cena de bienvenida, estoy ansiosa porque llegue la noche, tú estarás ahí por supuesto, no es así?

-Claro, debo estar pendiente de que todo salga bien para nuestras distinguidas invitadas.

-Bueno debo irme, hasta la noche.

Marina se dirigió a su habitación, sus amigas la acompañaron. Iba de buen humor, se encontraba muy alegre, diferente a lo que días atrás, la mañana en que la dejaron sola por ir con Paris y Lantis. Seguramente algo había pasado ese día para dejarla con ese humor.

-Anaís, no ves a Marina de un carácter muy raro, está… como decirlo, muy alegre.

-Sí, es muy extraño, nunca había visto a Marina tan contenta desde el incidente con Richard.

-Tú crees que…

-Tal vez está enamorada.

-Qué tanto murmuran de mi chicas!?!

-Nada Marina.

-Lucy tiene razón, solo charlábamos.

-Eso espero. A propósito, no creen que la noche de hoy será algo especial? Estoy emocionada por asistir al evento!!

-Pero no tiene nada de diferente a los muchos otros a los cuales hemos asistido, no entiendo porque este debe será diferente.

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verás ^_^

-Estas de muy buen humor Marina ^_^

-Claro que lo estoy, y sabrás la razón esta noche ^_^

Lucy y Anaís se miraron confundidas. Llegada la noche las chicas se presentaron en el salón de eventos con unos trajes tanto elegantes como sexy, cada quien con su color respectivo. Marina por supuesto llevaba un vestido straple brilloso azul cielo que caía hasta sus tobillos con una abertura que se extendía hasta su muslo derecho, su atuendo lo completaban unos guantes de la misma tela del vestido que casi le cubrían todo el brazo, unas zapatillas plateadas y su cabello recogido en un elegante peinado. Al entrar al salón su mirada empezó a recorrerlo como buscando algo, o alguien. El presentador habló:

-Damas y caballeros, demos una cordial bienvenida a nuestras estrellas de la noche: Lucy, Anaís y Marina, las chicas de _Rayearth!!!!_

La gente empezó a aplaudir emocionada por la presencia de las chicas y fueron invitadas a tomar asiento. Hasta el momento Marina no encontraba lo que estaba buscando cuando de pronto el chico salió de la nada un poco apurado por sus ocupaciones. Marina quedó impactada con lo que vieron sus ojos, si en la playa Clef le había parecido un chico guapo con el traje de baño, ahora que lo veía con ese elegante atuendo no había dudas que eras un hombre sumamente atractivo.

-Clef… 0///0

-Marina, Marina… Marina! Reacciona- casi le gritó Anaís.

-Te sientes bien? Estás toda roja- agregó Lucy.

-No, no es nada chicas estoy bien.

_Hubo una fiesta esa noche  
y apareció con un frac  
yo me mordía los labios  
que padre, que tal!_

La noche transcurría tranquila, la presentación, bienvenida y toda clase de agradecimientos hacia las chicas, cosa a la cual ya estaban acostumbradas. Después en señal de agradecimiento las chicas ofrecieron como siempre un mini concierto exclusivo. Al final de éste la celebración prosiguió con un baile. Obviamente Paris decidió invitar a Anaís a bailar, lo mismo que Lantis a Lucy. Marina se encontraba sentada como esperando a que alguien fuera por ella… todo ese tiempo rechazó invitaciones de otros chicos. En otro lado alguien se encontraba encerrado en múltiples ocupaciones, Clef no sabía cómo huir, cada que intentaba escaparse alguien lo llamaba y no podía hacer nada más que mirar a Marina de reojo.

La chica de cabellos azules se armó de valor y tomó una decisión.

-_Ya que esperarlo no funciona será mejor que vaya a buscarlo, no ganaré nada si me quedo toda la noche sentada._

Al llegar junto a Clef le dedicó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas…

- Clef, te gustaría ir a bailar conmigo un momento?? ^_^

El chico de cabellos lavanda dejó a un lado todo lo que estaba haciendo, sin importar lo que harían los demás…

-Claro…

Y debido a que él era el jefe y la importancia de la señorita, los demás no tuvieron más remedio que resignarse a que Clef no volvería en toda la noche, así que debieron arreglárselas solos.

_Luego en un rato bailamos  
tocando la oscuridad  
creo que me has hechizado  
vamos al puerto a nadar_

-Y dime, te estás divirtiendo???

-Ahora sí, me sentía un poco sola sin Lucy y Anaís.

-Pero por qué no habías aceptado las invitaciones de los chicos, así no te habrías sentido tan sola.

-Creo que eso es algo que no te puedo decir.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos pasaron un rato muy agradable bailando juntos, cuando llegó el tiempo de una canción romántica ambos sintieron un poco de incomodidad, no porque no quisieran estar juntos, sino porque Clef era un chico muy tímido, y Marina no sabía cómo ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro, hasta que Clef decidió romper el silencio.

-Marina, te parecería bien dar un paseo a la orilla de la playa?

-Si eso es lo que quieres, me encantaría.

Ya afuera, se alejaron del tumulto de la fiesta, todo era tan tranquilo, el ambiente perfecto para quienes están enamorados. La tranquilidad del océano, la brisa fresca del mar y la luz plateada de luna iluminando el lugar. Iban conversando de muchas cosas, de sus vidas, de la forma graciosa en la que se hicieron amigos, todo iba de maravilla, hasta que se percataron del ambiente en el que estaban rodeados. Se detuvieron quedando uno enfrente del otro, las miradas se volvieron a cruzar, Clef solo atinó a decir…

-El día de hoy la luna está más hermosa que nunca…

-Pero no más que tus ojos- respondió Marina posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Clef mientras acercaba su rostro al de él, robándole un tierno y cálido beso…

Clef se sorprendió, nunca lo habían besado de esa manera, no supo qué hacer, podríamos decir que se congeló en ese instante sin poder reaccionar o corresponderlo. Marina al sentir que no fue correspondida pensó que tal vez había equivocado todo y Clef no pensaba en ella como ella en él, así que avergonzada por su acción salió corriendo alejándose del lugar en el que se encontraba hace pocos minutos.

_La luna nos sorprendió en el mar  
un solo beso y fue fatal  
se convirtió en estatua de sal  
_

A lo lejos cuatro personas habían observado casi todo, y al ver lo ocurrido dos de ellas salieron tras Marina…

-Marina!!!! A dónde vas!?!?!

-Lucy! No me sigas, necesito estar sola.

-No nos pidas eso Marina, Lucy y yo solo queremos ayudarte, qué ha pasado?

Marina se frenó en ese instante…

-Anaís, lo eché todo a perder.

-Qué echaste a perder???

-Chicas, esta noche era muy especial para mí, porque estos días en los que hemos estado aquí, he conocido a una persona muy importante en mi vida, es un chico maravilloso, jamás había conocido a alguien como él, y yo pensé que podría decirle lo que siento por él antes de irnos.

-Esa persona especial es… Clef, verdad?

-Así es, pero hace unos momentos acabo de besarlo, y él no reaccionó de la manera en que yo esperaba, y entonces… entonces él ha de pensar mal de mí, tal vez ya no quiera hablarme!!

-No digas eso, si el chico es tan especial como dices, no puede dejar de hablarte solo por ese incidente, y qué te dijo después de lo que hiciste?

-No lo sé, salí corriendo… no quise quedarme más.

-Y cómo puedes saber lo que él está pensando si no le diste oportunidad de responder?

-Tienen razón chicas, yo no puedo obligarlo a nada, puse todo lo que estuvo de mi parte para que el supiera lo que siento, si aún así el no me quiere como yo a él, debo aceptarlo y despedirme como los buenos amigos que somos…

-Ahora te dejaremos sola, para que pienses un rato.

-Gracias chicas…

_Tímido búscame,  
Te invito a una copa en el mar  
Tímido atrévete  
A qué hora podemos quedar_

_Tímido mírame  
Sé que te empiezo a gustar  
Tímido quédate  
No voy a dejarte escapar_

Por otro lado tres chicos se encontraban a la orilla de la playa hablando seriamente…

-…Y eso es lo que pasó, creo que hice mal.

-Discúlpame que te lo diga así Clef, pero creo que sí, eres un tonto, cómo pudiste hacer eso, a una chica es decirle que no te interesa!

-Tranquilo Paris, no es tan fácil siendo una persona como Clef, yo solía ser reservado con mis sentimientos, hasta que encontré a Lucy, y esa chica hizo que mis sentimientos salieran a flote de una manera tan natural que me sorprendí a mí mismo, tal vez Marina no es la chica para Clef.

Todas las palabras provenientes de los labios de los chicos llegaban a los pensamientos de Clef, pensaba una y otra vez en el beso tan maravilloso que Marina le había regalado, y él tontamente la dejó ir por esta timidez que le estaba arruinando la vida, ahora Marina debía pensar lo que Paris había dicho… ella se iría mañana después del concierto, y si lo que dijo Lantis era cierto? Y si Marina no era para él?? Nooo!! Definitivamente Marina era la chica con la que quería estar…

_Tímido búscame…_

-Clef!! A dónde vas?!?!?!?!

-Voy a buscarla, ahora que encontré a la mujer de mi vida no puedo dejarla ir!!!

-Buena suerte!!!!

Corrió desesperadamente tratando de adivinar el lugar donde pudiera estar Marina…

_Tímido atrévete…_

Marina se encontraba sentada en un lugar algo escondido de la playa, sollozando con la cabeza entre las piernas, se lamentaba lo ocurrido anteriormente. A pesar de haber hablado con sus mejores amigas, y de haber tomado la decisión de que, sea cual sea la reacción de Clef, no dejaría que la afectara, no podía dejar de pensar en él… en cuánto lo quería.

- …Y sin embargo, creo que jamás podré dejar de amarlo, es un tonto.

- ¿Por qué llora señorita?

- Porque me rechazaron, porque a pesar de estar enamorada de un tonto no puedo olvidarlo…

- Ha de haber sido un verdadero tonto por rechazar a una mujer tan preciosa como tú, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad…

Al escuchar esas palabras Marina levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con lo último que pensaba…

_Tímido mírame…_

-Clef!!!! Que haces aquí?

El chico miraba fijamente los hermosos y melancólicos ojos de Marina, lamentándose ser él quien le había causado esa tristeza, y a la vez deseando decirle tantas cosas. Por su parte Marina pasó de la tristeza a una especie de trance en la que cayó al hundirse en los océanos que tenía Clef por mirada. Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que…

-Marina, yo… - acercándose cada vez más a sus labios- te…- ahora estaba rozándolos con los suyos- amo… -y la besó con tanto amor y pasión que las palabras salieron sobrando en esta bella escena de amor.

_Tímido quédate…_

-Clef! Yo…

-Shhh… déjame abrazarte un poco más, déjame sentirte a mi lado, pues tuve miedo de perderte, perderte por un error tonto, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera.

-_Se siente tan bien estar en los cálidos brazos de Clef, ya nada de lo que haya pasado importa, ahora solo se que…_ Clef! Te amo! Quédate conmigo, no quiero tenerte lejos nunca más.

-Marina, tus palabras me han hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, por supuesto que me quedaré contigo, eso es lo que más anhelo desde el día en que te conocí.

_Tímido búscame,  
Te invito a una copa en el mar  
Tímido atrévete  
A qué hora podemos quedar_

Los dos se quedaron muy juntos siendo bañados por la luz de la luna llena, abrazados por la fresca brisa del mar y atrapados por el dulce contacto de los labios del ser amado, seguros de que ya nada podrá separarlos.

_Tímido mírame  
Sé que te empiezo a gustar  
Tímido quédate  
No voy a dejarte escapar_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Pues aquí está mi último trabajo que he escrito, no me pude resistir a publicarlo tan pronto, jejeje. Es mi favorito de los tres, ya saben porque. Espero que les haya gustado en especial a las CLEMI fans, pues fue hecho para ustedes. Por el momento aún no tengo nada en mente pero espero que la inspiración me lleve a hacer otro CLEMI ^_^_

_Qué les pareción Tenshi y Serena, lo hice bien =S ?? Gracias a todos por leer… no olviden visitar la comunidad "Clemi Fanfiction en Español" ^_^_


End file.
